The United Task Force 322 a.k.a Anti-Humanoid and Federation Force
The Task Force 322 is the 2014 Lil Peepz Force of the war the "Task Forces" are known for "US Task Force of War" this is the list about their guns and units.They Formed with The GoAnimate Special Forces and United States army to be into the United Task Force 322 Hideout Info Located:Citital of GoCity Floors:19 Rooms:20 rooms Guns:7,991,299,2123 Prison Tanks: 6,075,323,323,556 Food:a lot to last Beds:the amount of Soliders Medicine:plenty Prison cells:depents on amount of prisoners Enemies *PDAF *Element Humanoid *The Anti GoAnimate Police *The Ailens *Hierarchy *Gunners *Raiders *Super mutants *Fallen *Vex *Cabal *Hive *D.A.S *The Bydo *The Bacterian empire *Taken *Enclave *Gorongo *Rebel Army 1Lt.Jessie Birth:March 21st 1980 Age:36 Voice by:Brian Bertmen Birth:June 15th 1979 Age:in the mid 40's Status:KIA Killed by: Cheil Masoke (the enemy of United Task Force 322 later he is killed) Pvt.Smyth Birth:December 25 1988 Death Date:March 12th 2011 (After Mission Razersnake) Cuase:cancer Age:24 Voiced By:Joey Cpl.Alan Birth:January 5th 1986 Age:29 Voiced By:Alan Sgt.Kaitlyn Birth:May 14th 1979 Age:30 Voiced by:Emma Pvt.Eddy Birth:Febuary 15th 1981 Age:29 Voiced By:Eric 2Lt.Mason Birth:July 4th 1979 Age:35 Voiced By:Alan United Task Force 322's weapons *M16A7 *AK-200 *MP5K *ACR *FAL OSW *M240 Light Machine gun *XM-8 *MTAR *L115 *SCAR-H *Spas 12 *P90 *M4A1 *Tommy gun *LAW *Minigun *Rpg *Crossbow *Model 1887 *Musket(training) *Olympia *Valkyrie Rockets *Ballistic Knife *AK47 with Silencer *Dragonov *FIM-92 Stinger *Thumper *Riot Shield *Molotov Cocktail *M2 Flamethower *Grim Reaper *China Lake *Stakeout *Panzerschreck *Slasher 921 (SMG and AS combined) *Reaper (Same as Slasher 921) *M21 sniper rifle *FAL with a silencer *SpringField *Chainsaw *Railgun *Sword Gun *Gluon gun *HCSR *ADS Amphibious Rifle *FN SCAR-L *M24 *Benelli M4 *HBRa3 *AMR-13A9 *Fat man *Mesmetron Artillery and Air forces *AV7 *Duce-and-a-half *Cutvee *Jeep *Open roof Car *Syrian BTR *A10 Warthog *H20 SeaHawk Heliocpters *Little bird Orion with a minigun and Missle laucher *Missle laucher truck (a gift from Ukraine) *Sentry Gun *Nuke *P51 Mustang *Lockheed P-38 Lightning *Grumman TBF Avenger(A gift from US navy) *Martin PBM Mariner(a gift from US Navy) *Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star(A gift from us army) *Boeing P-12 *Bell YFM-1 Airacuda *PBY Catalina(Gift from US navy) *F-82 Twin Mustang *XF5F Skyrocket *XP-55 Ascender *F4U-1a Corsair *H6K4(a gift from japan) *Bristol F.2(a gift from British air force) *Airco DH.2 *G4M Betty(a gift from japan's navy) *E13A Jake *MXY7 Ohka *Ki-21 Sally(a gift from japan's army) *M2 Light Tank *M3 Stuart *M22 Locust *M24 Chaffee *M4 Tractor *M5 Tractor *Willys MB *Dodge WC series *Harley-Davidson WLA *Landing Vehice Tracked *M3 Half-track *M8 Greyhound *M12 Gun Motor Carriage *T22 Light Armor Car *LCVP *M29 Weasel *DUKW *BMW R75 *T-35 *SMK *Katyusha Rocket Launcher *Type 95 Heavy tank *CLAW *A.G.R *M1026 HMMWV *MRAP *M4A3 Sherman Calliope(Gift from US army) *USFC-0921 (Gift from Italy) *Ghilled Car (Stolen from The Anti GoAnimate police) *MCV *Triebflugel X Plane *Churchill Crocodile *Dornier Do 335 Pfeil ("Arrow")(Gift from Germany) * V-173 "Flying Pancake * ''' '''Antonov A-40 * O-I * Raiden MkII * R-9 arrowhead * Bloody hawk * dragon fly * DUO * Spider * SV-001 Metal slug * B25 * Boeing B-29 Superfortress * B17 * B2 * Vic Viper This is the List of the wars that the United Task force 322 and 143 has been in #The 3rd Republic Of Guy War (1990) #GoCity South East war (1997) #Brick Cold War (1998) #Repubic of South Lego City war (1999) #GoAnimate Village war (2011) #Azumanga world (2012) #The attack of the Sterns Boarding School (2013) #The attack of the Place where Eva Wei is going to be Born (2014) #The Battle of Danville (2014) #The 6/06 war of the Tankro CBC Xay Dung (2019) #Arabic Desert palace battle (2001) #WW2 (1940-1945) #Nerry Marin assassination (2032) #Breach of the Strogg Citadel (2025) #Battle of the Palace of Russia (2014) #United UTTP Ambush (2017) #Citital Battle (1969) #Antarctica War (2000) #West Iwoa riot (2019) #Los Angeles Riots (1992) #WW3 (2014) #Vietnam War (1965) #WW4 (2015) #WW1 (1914) #Roarin Twenties Battle (1920-1929) #The Great Depression War (1929 - 1940) #North pole war (2010) #Taking Point:Mercury(2016) #Taking Point:Villeneuve Mt. System(2016) This is all the wars that the Task Force 322 and 143 had been in with the South East Force Army =Appearances= AwesomeAdrihel the Movie CodPlayerRussia's Videos Simon Who? (September 1st 2014) Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Lil Peepz Forces Category:Humanoid Hunter Killers Category:Anti-Drone Category:Republic of Guy Enemies Category:Non troublemakers Category:Forces of war Category:Non Drones Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Criminals Category:N.E.S.T Category:Unhuman-Species Hunters Category:Exo suit Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Lil Peepz Category:Non-Element Humanoids Category:Jet suit Category:Armor Suit Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Robotic suit Category:Robotic Armor Category:Space armor Category:Armor vest Category:Kevlar vest Category:1914 established Category:Sade's Enemy Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Page need editing Category:Power armor